<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Tides by unitchiefprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774150">Changing Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss'>unitchiefprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Build a Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, more than anything, I wanted Hazel to grow up around the team. I also wanted to write some Keely/Emily bonding. So, I found a way to do both of those things! </p>
<p>Keely isn't happy in Colorado. She doesn't like her school, she doesn't feel very connected to this place. Terrified to bring this up to her parents, she ends up talking to Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Build a Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Early 2021 </b>
</p>
<p>Colorado was fine, nice even. Emily had decided to make the move official after Rossi’s-Retirement-Party-That-Actually-Became-Penelope’s Farewell-Party. She stayed with the team for a little while; losing Penelope was a huge change for them. The new techie (they refuse to call them her replacement—there’s no replacing Penelope Grace Garcia) is nice. She’s very good at her job, a very useful asset to the team, but she's no Penelope.</p>
<p>Once they learn to function without Garcia, Emily moves. JJ accepts the Unit Chief position. She’d really considered the New Orleans job. There were many benefits to accepting, but something held her here in DC. Having been acting Unit Chief before, it wasn’t hard for her to ease into that role again with the team. Rossi did, finally, end up retiring, and for a little while, neither he nor Emily was replaced. The team was smaller, a little sadder now; but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. </p>
<p>Emily moved in with Andrew and Keely just as spring began to fade into summer; and it was like she’d always been there. She expected it to be weird, but it wasn’t. Keely took to Emily very quickly. They’d since stopped looking for land, somehow they both felt they wouldn’t stay in Denver for long, so they didn't want to commit to building a new house just yet. </p>
<p>Turns out, they were right. </p>
<p>Things were great that summer, Keely spent pretty equal time with Andrew and her mom. There were many nights that it was just Keely and Emily at home because Andrew was away on a case. Emily had expected that when Andrew wasn't home, Keely would have wanted to stay with her mom; and she was surprised when that wasn't the case. They bonded quickly, finding a mutual love for cooking competition shows. </p>
<p>Then, came Emily’s pregnancy. It happened quicker than Emily expected, at a time when they weren’t really trying. What she really doesn’t plan for is the bedrest that comes just before the beginning of her third trimester. It’s during this time that she and Keely really develop a close relationship. Emily gets lonely and bored, and Keely spends a lot of time with Emily. She even sometimes pretends like she needs help with her homework just to make sure Emily doesn’t feel too lonely. </p>
<p>One night, when Andrew is on a case in New York, Emily is helping Keely with her French homework. She notices the girl is a little quieter than usual — her usual cheerful demeanor is replaced by a gloomy one. </p>
<p>Emily reads over Keely’s completed assignment, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Keely seems anxious about something. She’s nervously picking threads at the hem of her sweater sleeve. </p>
<p>Emily places the paper down and perches her glasses atop her head. The assignment is full of errors, not the norm for the teen. Usually her work is flawless; Emily knows she’s only faking needing help so that Emily isn’t alone, but she doesn’t say anything. </p>
<p>She points out the errors, and Keely sighs as she fixes them. Emily knows report cards are going home with students soon, and she knows Keely’s grades aren’t as high as they were the last quarter.</p>
<p>Emily bites the inside of her lip. She’s always afraid of overstepping. She loves Keely, considers her her own, but she’s always nervous about stepping on her parent’s toes. They do a great job co parenting, and Emily is always terrified of messing that up. </p>
<p>She can tell there’s something bothering Keely, though, and right now she’s the only one that Keely can talk to. So, she tries to talk to her. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna talk about anything?” Emily asks, a little awkwardly. She’s new at this, it shows. </p>
<p>Keely shakes her head. </p>
<p>Emily waits a moment to see if she’ll change her mind. When she doesn’t, she tries again. </p>
<p>“You just seem a little upset about something.” Emily says. </p>
<p>“I’m not.” Keely insists. “Just tired.” She adds shortly. </p>
<p>“Okay. Well, if you change your mind…” </p>
<p>“I won’t.” Keely says, uncharacteristically. She packs up her school supplies and moves to leave the room. “Thanks for helping me.” She says. </p>
<p>Emily sighs when she’s alone. She really has no idea what she’s doing. </p>
<p>When Andrew calls that evening to check on them, Emily tells him about Keely. </p>
<p>“I’ve noticed she’s been a little down, too.” He says. “So your instincts are right.” </p>
<p>“She’s just never been that short with me.” Emily says. “I just want to help her.” </p>
<p>“She’ll come to you eventually. Or me, or her mom. You have to wait her out sometimes.” Andrew tells her. </p>
<p>“What do I do in the meantime?” Emily asks. </p>
<p>“Just be patient.” Andrew tells her. Not exactly what she wanted to hear. </p>
<p>The next couple of days are quiet. Keely doesn’t really talk to Emily, and Emily doesn’t want to say the wrong thing, so she says nothing. </p>
<p>Andrew is due to come home tonight, so Emily hopes that will help. </p>
<p>The only activity Emily is allowed to do is move from the bed to the living room for a couple of hours a day, so she waits until Andrew is on his way home before she makes the move. She’s got a while to go in her pregnancy still, so she’s not really all that big yet. Getting up and down the stairs isn't quite the feat it will be in the next couple of months. She’s not much looking forward to the stage of this pregnancy where she will be waddling down the stairs like a penguin. </p>
<p>She sits on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket reading a book when Keely comes down from her room where she’s been since she got home from school. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Emily says with a smile. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Keely says, bypassing her and going into the kitchen to grab an apple. </p>
<p>“You wanna come sit and watch Worst Cooks in America with me?” Emily offers, patting the empty spot next to her on the couch. </p>
<p>Keely looks like she’s considering it, then shakes her head. “No, that’s okay.” </p>
<p>Emily frowns. “Okay. Do you need help with anything? French, English?” Emily asks, wondering if school is what has Keely so stressed. </p>
<p>“No.” Keely says. </p>
<p>“Anything not school related?” Emily tries again. </p>
<p>“No!” Keely says, a little louder. </p>
<p>“I’ve just noticed you’re not yourself lately, I just want to help.” Emily says.</p>
<p>“You haven’t known me long enough to know that.” Keely tells her, going back upstairs without another word. </p>
<p>She’s sure it’s the pregnancy hormones, but she tears up. She wants to help, but now she feels like she’s the cause of Keely’s bad mood. She wonders if she’s made the girl feel like she’s replacing her mother — something Emily would never dream of doing.</p>
<p>Emily sits anxiously, mulling over what she should do. Just as she’s about to go up and try one last time to talk to Keely, she sees the girl standing at the top of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Keely asks. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Emily says, motioning for her to come sit next to her on the couch. </p>
<p>Keely does, but turns her body so she’s as far away from Emily as she can get. </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you.” Keely says. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Emily says. “Good.” She has no idea what to say next. </p>
<p>“So I wanted to say sorry for being rude to you.” Keely continues. “I know you just want to help.” </p>
<p>Emily nods. “I do. But I get it, if you’re not comfortable coming to me with things yet. We really haven’t known each other long, that’s partially my fault.” Emily says. </p>
<p>Keely looks at her, confused. </p>
<p>“I kept putting off meeting you, I was scared.” Emily admits. </p>
<p>Keely scoffs. “You? Scared?” </p>
<p>Emily nods. “Yes. I knew meeting you made everything more … real. And I was nervous that if something happened and we didn’t work out, that you’d be hurt by that. I was afraid to get to know you because I didn’t want to hurt you.” Emily says. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the first time one of my parents broke up with someone they dated.” Keely says. </p>
<p>“Well, that may be, but I just didn’t want to be the cause of any stress for you. I knew you were already adjusting to a new school, new house, and now a new girlfriend? I just didn’t want that to be too much.” Emily says. </p>
<p>Keely looks up at her, sees the genuine concern on Emily’s face. </p>
<p>“I appreciate that.” She smiles softly. </p>
<p>“I also don’t want you to think I’m trying to be your new mom. That’s not my intention. I do want to be someone you can come to, though. For whatever you need.” Emily says. </p>
<p>Keely sighs. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Emily smiles softly. “Are you not liking your new school?” </p>
<p>Keely’s eyes widen. “How’d you …” </p>
<p>“I just know what it’s like to be at a new school.” Emily shrugs. “It sucks.” </p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” Keely rolls her eyes, adjusting on the couch and getting a little more comfortable. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me? What’s going on?” Emily asks. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Keely says, clearly frustrated. “I can’t figure out what’s wrong. It’s fine, I guess. I’m just not…super happy.” Keely says. </p>
<p>“Have you talked to your parents about switching schools?” Emily asks. </p>
<p>“It’s not … the school.” Keely admits. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Emily encourages. </p>
<p>“I think it’s … Colorado. In general.” Keely says quickly, softly. </p>
<p>“You don’t like it here?” Emily asks. </p>
<p>Keely shrugs. “It’s fine. I loved visiting Dad in DC, but I thought maybe that was just because I was getting to hang out with him. Then he moved here, and it was great for awhile, but … I don’t know. I don’t feel like I really fit in here. I have friends, but I don’t really hang out with them outside of school. I don’t care about school anymore, which is frustrating. I do care, but I  feel … stuck.” Keely tells her. </p>
<p>“Well,” Emily says, placing a hand on Keely’s back. When she doesn’t shy away, she gently rubs the girl’s back comfortingly. “I know exactly how that feels.” Emily says. </p>
<p>“You do?” Keely asks. </p>
<p>Emily nods, and she tells Keely all about her childhood, about moving around constantly and sometimes living in a place that didn’t really feel like home. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to make anybody upset, but I think I need a change of scenery.” Keely explains. </p>
<p>“Honey,” Emily says, making sure Keely is looking at her before she continues. “You are the most important thing in your parent’s lives. I know if you tell them what you just told me, they’d do whatever they had to do to make you feel better.” Emily says confidently. </p>
<p>Keely shakes her head. “Mom’s not gonna leave her job. And Dad just started the new job here. He won’t want to leave.” Keely sighs. </p>
<p>Emily frowns. She and Andrew had spoken briefly about going back to DC, but then Emily got pregnant, and now she’s on bedrest so they can’t do anything for awhile now, but it’s something she knew they’d revisit eventually. </p>
<p>“I think they’d be more open to it than you think. And if you’d like to bring it up with your dad, I’ll be right there with you.” Emily says. </p>
<p>“You will?” Keely asks, eyes widened in surprise. </p>
<p>“Of course, Keely.” Emily tells her. “I’m always here for you.” She promises. </p>
<p>Keely smiles, and then unexpectedly gets up and hugs Emily tightly, nearly knocking her over in the process. Emily laughs and returns the hug, steadying herself on the couch. </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry I was mean to you.” Keely says. </p>
<p>“It’s already forgotten, love.” Emily promises. </p>
<p>By the time Andrew gets home, the two have started watching TV. They weren’t sure exactly when Andrew would be in, so they ordered pizza. They were having dinner when he came in. </p>
<p>“My girls!” Andrew says as he immediately goes over to the couch and kisses the top of Keely’s head, kisses Emily, and then rubs Emily’s belly. </p>
<p>That night, as Emily and Andrew are getting ready for bed, he slides up behind her and wraps his arms around her middle. </p>
<p>“Looks like you guys made up.” Andrew says. </p>
<p>Emily smiles. “We did. We’re good.” </p>
<p>“She tell you what’s bothering her?” </p>
<p>Emily nods. “Yes, and I think she’ll bring it up to you soon. I’m not going to betray her trust, but she’s okay.” </p>
<p>Andrew smiles, he doesn’t say anything, just spins her around (not too quickly, she still gets nauseated easily), and kisses her. </p>
<p>She pulls away, giggling like a child. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” </p>
<p>“For being you. For loving me. For loving my daughter.” Andrew says. </p>
<p>“Are you crying?” She asks, teasingly. </p>
<p>Andrew sniffles. “No.” He lies. </p>
<p>It’s another week or so before Keely comes back to Emily, saying she wants to talk to her dad. They sit together, as a family unit. Keely expresses how unhappy she is here, how she kind of wants a change. </p>
<p>Andrew assures her that her happiness is the most important thing, and admits to her that he and Emily had been considering a move before she got pregnant. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be anytime soon, of course.” Andrew finishes. “We can’t move until Emily has the baby, and we wouldn’t want to move with a brand new baby. But if you can hang in there a little longer, by next school year we can be somewhere else.” He promises. </p>
<p>That’s how the family finds themselves jetting across the country with a four month old baby in tow. It’s hard, frustrating, and leaves them wondering what the hell they were thinking. </p>
<p>But, a job opens up for Andrew in DC. Emily is happy, she has missed being so close to the team. Maybe she’ll go back once Hazel is older, though that’s still many months away. They find a little house, with a decent sized yard that Keely can practice soccer in and that Hazel can run around in when she’s older. </p>
<p>Keely thrives in the new environment. She makes friends easily, she falls into academia effortlessly. It’s the best decision the family could have made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>